Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{4}{5}-1\dfrac{3}{12} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{4}{5}} - {1} - {\dfrac{3}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} - {1} + {\dfrac{4}{5}} - {\dfrac{3}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=10 + {\dfrac{4}{5}} - {\dfrac{3}{12}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 10 + {\dfrac{4}{5}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{16}{20}-\dfrac{5}{20}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{11}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 10\dfrac{11}{20}$